Telicis (PowerForm)
'''Telicis, '''is the official Power Form of Henk Doc and a former DNA Power Form sample from the DocSoul. Telicis was obtained by Henk after he accidently stepped on the DocSoul before saving Noa from ShadowLife. Personality Telicis's interested in magic and weapons. Telicis loves and protects Noa and will be furious if she is hurt, Powers and Abilities Telicis possesses super strength and with it he's able to hold his own against multiple opponents, including Rat and his own father-in-law's Power Form Pharaoh (PowerForm). Telicis has shown to be durable enough to withstand attacks from various opponents, like Rat's Triple Fist and Pharaoh (PowerForm)'s Ultimate Doc Rush. Telicis is able to fight for long periods of time, without getting tired or giving up on a fight. Telicis has a high agility and can fly, and with these skills, he's evenly matched against his own wife, whose incredible agile. Telicis is able to maneuver around powerful attacks with ease, but also dodge them in close combat. Telicis can perform several type attacks including Electric, Water, Ice and Steel type attacks and more. Even in his human form Telicis possesses a high intelligence. During the time he was a criminal, he was quite skilled in building weapons of al sort. And after he lived with Creator for a while, he became more interested in weapons and Creator also taught him more skills in building better weapons. Since then he has build his own weapons without help from Creator. Telicis also possesses great computer skills, which have been passed on from Henk. He can hack computers, decrypt computer encryptions and take care of advanced viruses. Which he learned from both Schepper and Creator. Telicis has a very strong tail. His tail is can fire powerful, continuously or singly lasers and his Mega Tail attack. Telicis also has a Super Cannon which he uses for his Supreme Cannon attack. This cannon can also use other different attacks. Similar to his human form Telicis can perform magic spells and magic Attacks albeit stronger. He also has a good knowledge about it but is outmatched in knowledge and performance by others like DiamondLord, Schepper and most notably ShadowLife. Special Powers His signature attacks are: *Mega Tail: Telicis's tail glows brightly and then he makes a flip in the air and slams his tail onto the opponent. Or his tail glows brightly and he swings his tail into the opponent. *Supreme Cannon: Telicis fires a powerful blue colored blast from his cannon to the opponent. *Ice-Water-Cannon: Telicis blast a huge volume of Ice cold Water launched under great pressure at the foe, instantly freezing anything that comes in contact with the attack. This attack is 1 of the Dangerous 10. Weakness/Resistance Telicis doesn't really has weak spots but he isn't that good in an hand to hand combat, Without his wand Telicis can't use Magic in his Power Form. He can summon his wand in human form for stronger magic spells and attacks. Trivia *Telicis first was a Power Form locked in the DocSoul but was released from it when Henk Doc accidently stepped on the DocSoul when he wanted to safe Noa Doc from ShadowLife. *Telicis Power From is not available in the DocSoul anymore. He can be retreived however. *Telicis is the only Power Form in the DocSoul that no Noa has never seen been used. Category:Power Forms Category:Doc Family Category:Magic Category:Dangerous 10 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:PowerForm Heroes Category:DocSoul PowerForms Category:Large PowerForms Category:Fusions Category:High Intelligence PowerForms